The Mortal Devices
by darkgirl427
Summary: Clary makes a portal which makes them(Jace, Alex, Isabelle, Simon) travel back in time where they meet the characters from the Infernal Devices. How will they get along and what will happen? will they make it in their own time? please read and review. (sorry I suck at summary)
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own any of the characters or places in this story; they all belong to Cassandra Clare. I only own the fictional plot of the story._

_This is my first story in fan fiction, hope you guys like it. Please read and review! _

Isabelle POV:

"Jace, what are we suppose to do now?" Alex yelled over the noise.

"Well, we fight!" Jace yelled back as he cut down another demon.

"They are too much for us!" Isabelle screamed as she whipped one demon down and found herself back to back with Simon, who by the way, was just standing. Allowing the demons to attack him and die them self.

Isabelle was right. They had come to a wrong place. Technically it was her fault that they were here in the first place but now that they came, there were way too many demons gathered in one area for all of them to fight. Isabelle was breathing heavily which mostly never happened because she wasn't the sort to get tired easily but now she was surrounded by a large number of demons. They had been fighting for quite a while by now. She must have killed at least 30-40 demons, yet they kept on coming. She looked around and saw Clary was already on her knees. Alex and Jace fought side by side while standing near Clary who at the moment was busy making some new sort of a rune.

I heard Jace and Alex's arguments in the middle of the battle before Simon disappeared away from my side to Clary's and fought a demon which was close to attack her while she drew the rune.

"We need to get out of here!" I yelled across the roars and shouts of the demons.

"Easier said than done!" Jace replied back annoyingly.

"It's done! It's done!" Clary said excitedly while everyone's attention went to her but she kept on staring at the new rune she made on the ground.

"Well?" Jace said impatiently and I shot him a glare. Clary made some new rune and I had all hopes for it to work now. I had to get out of here.

"Everyone come in close!" Clary yelled to everyone and I started making my way towards her slashing few demons across my way.

By the time I reached her, Clary was already talking to Jace and Alex while I saw Simon looking at the rune closely. Jace's face was amused while my brother's was horrified.

"What's happening?" I asked when reaching there, standing beside Alex.

"We're taking a relaxing bath." Jace answered sarcastically and both Clary and I shot him a look telling him to shut up.

Clary turned towards me to explain maybe, before Simon yelled her name loudly. We turned to look towards him to find out the rune was glowing a beautiful golden shade. Clary swore loudly and was about to say something to us before the explosion happened and darkness grabbed hold of me.

—


	2. Chapter 2

Will's POV:

"Where were you yesterday night, William Herondale?" Charlotte asked.

"Ah, I was having a very good time in a bar before Tessa and Jem decided to show up and drag me away." Will said as he pulled a chair from the table and sat down on it.

"Disgusting" Sophia muttered, loud enough for everyone around her to hear her. Will turned his face from Charlotte to Sophia, who was standing right across him. He opened his mouth to answer to her comment when Jem interrupted him.

"He at least, wasn't drunk." He said while looping arms with Tessa down the stairs. His heart pained when he saw this and he was sure the pain showed on his face because Jem frowned and Tessa looked away from him. He quickly wiped the expression off his face.

"The thing is Jem, have you wondered that maybe I wanted to get drunk and enjoy some pleasant time with some elegant women there?" Will said in a matter of fatly tone while he received a dirty glare from Charlotte and if he saw carefully he saw jealousy on Tessa's face before it was removed by a frown. Jem and Tessa were spending time with each other way more than they used to and it bothered Will a lot. Yet what can he do? It would be better for him to forget about Tessa. She was after all, Jem's fiancée. He looked away from Jem and Tessa, careful to show no expression on his face.

"Listen Will, I want you to stop going to places at night time and maybe help me looking for Magister. The clave still is after me and you know Bendint Lightwood is finding any chance to kick me from the London institute spot." Charlotte said while burying her head in her shoulder. I ached to reach for her and comfort her but I kept those feelings to myself as I did for the last five years. Luckily Henry was there and he started to ease her. Jem walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulder, whispering promises in her ear as Charlotte looked up and smiled slightly. I sighed and started to play around with the food in front of me while Sophia threw daggers with her glare. I was so busy into making a small mountain with the pile of food that I didn't notice Tessa sitting beside. I stiffened and she noticed.

"Eat the food. You haven't been eating for the past few days." She said quietly while I dropped my spoon and looked at her.

"And have you been watching me constantly? Cause yesterday at the bar a beautiful vampire lady fed me food." I replied amusingly and saw her blush ever so slightly as she mumbled something to herself. I liked it that she looked over me but I had to show her, her place. With Jem, not me. The bell rang of the institute and we all looked at each other. The bell only rang when one was outside the institute.

"Did you call someone to visit darling?" Henry said to Charlotte and she shook her head as no.

"Well let's not just sit here, I'm going to open the door." I said as I got up and saw the rest staring at me.

Making my way to the grand door I opened it and it left my mouth wide open. A blond hair person with the same matching eyes as his hair looked at me. He was wearing shadow hunters fighting gear clothes and the marks were visible on his arms and neck bones.


	3. Chapter 3

Will's POV:

"My name is Jace and I'm a shadow hunter. My friends are injured outside and I want to come in here. This is an institute, right?" The boy or Jace said. He was around my age I guess. I eyed him for a while hoping to remember if I ever I saw him in the clave meetings or so but gave up when I didn't remember.

"Come in. I'm going to call Charlotte for you." I said and he nodded his head, staring at me intensely. I turned around before he called me again.

"Hey, um..." He said slowly as I turned towards him.

"William. But call me Will for short. Will Herondale." I said as I eyed him. He looked taken back and was staring at me more intensely from before. I sighed and looked at him impatiently, making rude voices from my throat.

"I know I'm very handsome. Many have compared looking at me as if looking at the rays of the sun but I would really like it if you tell me why you called me back?" I said sharply, hoping he would tell me already.

"My friends are outside and I need help carrying them in here. Two of them are unconscious and one is injured badly." He said and I was sure I heard his voice shaking.

" I'll carry one, can you carry the other unconscious one? I'll tell the servant to carry the injured one." I said while walking past him. Looking outside to see the unconscious friends of his.

"It's alright, Simon is there to help the injured one."He was still staring at me so I glared back at him. It was getting a little annoying.

"Who's Simon?" I asked but he didn't answer. He was still staring at me. So I changed my question.

"Where?" He looked confused so I repeated it again and he seemed to understand me now.

"Over there behind that wall." He said walking ahead of me and I followed him.

"Simon is there with them while I came talking to you." He said with a pause and continued, "Are you 17?" He asked glancing towards me. I smirked at him, "yes I'm 17, not a full shadow hunter but will be soon enough. "

"How many people are in the institute? And are you an actual Herondale?" He said the last question more to himself then me.

" There's about 6 people and 3 servants" I answered, ignoring the second question. That was stupid. Of course I was a Herondale.

He stopped walking and turned towards me.

" Are you a Herondale? " he questioned seriously.

"Yes I'm Herondale. I know you must have heard that the Herondale kid is a bastard or he is better off killed. Especially if you have met the Lightwoods then you should know that they completely love me." I said sarcastically and he looked confused. I raised my eyebrow and opened my mouth to question him but shut it. Charlotte was going to have a mountain of questions for him anyways. Better leave the poor boy for now.

"Ah, so your friends are here." I said as we reached by two guys who had black hair. One had shadow hunter gears on while the other wore a weird looking shirt and pant. I was staring at the weird one when I realized why I was having the urge to kill him. He was a vampire. I took out my blade right away and saw the vampire back away from me.

"Hey stop! He's a friend. Stop." Jace yelled to me and I lowered my blade a little and stared at Jace to give me an explanation fast.

"He is a vampire but he isn't harmful." Jace said while looking back and forth between me and the vampire.

"Do I hear you? Vampires aren't harmful? " I laughed loudly and saw the other black hair guy standing now. What was more interesting was he had the same sort of eyes like mine.

"He's a vampire but he isn't attacking you, is he? And please trust us on this or else why do you think mom isn't going nuts on Isabelle dating Simon." The black hair shadow hunter muttered the last part.

" She is going crazy " Simon, who I guess is the vampire's name, and Jace said together. I raised my eyebrow then held out a hand before the black hair shadow hunter could tell me anything.

"Come in the institute and you will be asked many questions anyway." I said and looked at the ground where a black hair girl and red hair was lying. Both were wearing shadow hunter gears. I bent down and picked up the black hair girl. Wrapping her hands across my neck and putting one hand under her knee. She was tall and beautiful. I looked and saw the rest staring at me.

" What?" I questioned and saw the black hair shadow hunter glaring at me along with the Vampire.

"No, nothing." Jace said with a sideway grin, as he bent down to pick up the red hair girl, and I figured out that the girl sure was short.

Behind me I saw the vampire gave his shoulder to the shadow hunter boy as he leaned on it. I looked down at the black hair shadow hunter and saw his ankle was bleeding. Quietly we walked to the institute and heard the three of them whisperings among them. I looked down at the girl and saw she was opening her eyes and saw her flutter it for a while before she spoke.

"Alex?" She said weekly and I shook my head.

"No. Not Alex. Will, I'm Will." I said eyeing her. She was giving me weird looks.

"You can put me down, Romeo." She muttered at last. I did what she told me but instead of letting her on her feet, I dropped her on butt.

"What was that for?" She groaned as she got on her feet.

"You don't go ordering me around." I replied satisfyingly when I saw her frown. She looked around noticing the three behind her. She turned to look at me then walked away mumbling something like a handsome jerk.

When we reached the doors of the institute, I reached out to open it but it swung open itself with Tessa standing on the other side. She looked like as if she was about to say something when she saw them behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is also in the point view of Will. (Don't worry, next chapter will be someone else POV) I hope you been enjoying reading this. If it is possible, please review. I need to know what you guys like about this story. This chapter is longer than the rest but that is only the next chapter will be shorter. Thank you.**

"Who are they, Will?" Tessa said nervously as she walked towards me

"Let just say shadow hunters. I don't know much about them myself." I said with dismissingly shrug but when I saw Tessa opening her mouth to say something else, I continued, "Let them in. Charlotte will question them any way."

Tessa nodded her head as she stepped aside and allowed them to enter and looked at the red hair girl with concern. As they walked inside Tessa moved closer to me while the rest of them whispered to each other in low voices.

"Where they the one who rang the bell?" Tessa asked.

"Well… they are the one who are walking inside with me, so I'm sure they're the one who rang the bell to come inside in the first place." I said sarcastically but Tessa must have ignored my tone because she continued.

"Why is the girl fainted? The black hair guy is bleeding, isn't he?" Tessa questioned and I sighed.

"Why would I know?"

"Well because you were with them." She answered.

"Listen you'll get all your questions answered when Charlotte starts taking their trail, so for few minutes stay silent." I replied bitterly but Tessa ignored me and picked up her dress slightly, walking a little faster near the blond Jace. I walked faster myself in till I caught up with her which by the time we reached near the big table, where everyone was still seated.

"I brought some guests!" I said loudly to get everyone's attention and that worked because soon everyone was staring at me and the others.

"Who are they?" Charlotte questioned while getting off her chair.

"I to tell the truth, have no idea." I answered honestly as I walked towards my chair and sat down, continuing my left over food. Charlotte looked at me, then at the others confused.

"May you people introduce yourself to us then?" Jem said kindly as he got up from his chair which was beside mine.

"I'm Jace." The blond hair person said as he looked at Charlotte with interest. "And may I get a place to lay down this lady" he said indicating at the red hair girl with a nod towards her."She used quite a deal of energy, making a rune for us to come here." He said as Sophia rushed towards him and showed him the couch for the girl to be put for now.

"She made a rune?" Charlotte questioned.

"Actually, she made a portal for us." The black hair vampire said as everyone's attention went towards him.

"He is?" Henry spoke the first time from when they came in.

"Well he is.… a vampire." Jace said as he struggled for the right word to use for him but got interrupted.

"My name is Simon and I'll like it very much if you call me that instead 'the vampire'." He said, glaring at Jace.

"Simon you should know you're not supposed to be here with the shadow hunters in the first place" Charlotte said glancing at him with curiosity.

"Why can't he?" The black hair girl said rudely.

"Well... He is a vampire an—" Jem said gently but was interrupted by the black hair girl.

"If you dislike him so much then we have no need to stay here." The girl said as rudely as possible while the vamp—sorry, 'Simon' looked at her surprised himself as if not excepting this behavior of the girl.

"I'm sorry but I don't mean to say I dislike him—" Jem tried again but it was me who interrupted him this time.

"Oh, let him be. You're marrying a downworlder yourself so you have no right to speak about that matter. Even if Tessa isn't a full downworlder, she isn't a full shadow hunter as well. Plus that vampire isn't doing any harm is he?" I said more loudly then I meant to as I saw Tessa blush furiously and even Jem's pale face turned slightly pink. He was staring at me surprised and he wasn't alone, everyone else was staring at me surprised. The new shadow hunters were most likely surprised at what I had said about Tessa and Jem but the others at me because of how I was defending a downloader.

"Well that's awfully nice of a person who was ready to kill me before." Simon muttered loudly and I shot him a glare.

"Will—" Jem said as a loud groan was heard and he stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"Clary!" Jace exclaimed as he moved towards her and the rest of us followed him.

"Jace?" Clary or the red head girl said as she tried to sit but groaned again when she couldn't.

"Hey it's me. It's alright. Don't try to sit." Jace said as he helped Clary to lie back down.

"Jace I made a mistake. I tried to make a portal—"

"See it was a portal not a rune!" Simon exclaimed but shut up when the black hair shadow hunter girl nudged him in the rib to shush him.

"It was a portal for us to escape from there but instead of us landing in the New York institute we have landed somewhere in the past." Clary said with her eyes closed.

"What!?" The others exclaimed. That was weird. They are from the future? But what seemed weirder was Jace muttering how this makes sense now.

"When Simon called me to show the portal was glowing the bright golden color, I understood then that I made something else then what I intended." Clary said as she finally opened one of her eye to see the other's expressions.

"Wait, where are we?" Clary said as she forced herself to get up with Jace's help. She looked around to notice us for the first time.

"You're from the future?" Tessa finally said after a long silence.

"That does explains the dress you're wearing." Simon muttered, looking at Tessa.

"Why, what's wrong with my dress?" Tessa questioned worriedly, looking down at her dress to see something wrong. I really wanted to tell her she looked pretty enough and nothing was wrong with her blue dress but right now I was confused about Jace behavior.

"You're at the London institute." Jem explained calmly.

"London institute?" Clary asked as her gaze went around the room.

"Yes the London institute. It looks like you have traveled quite a distance and...time." Jem said as he eyed them.

"I knew this was the London institute. See!" Alex said as he, himself looked around.

"Well you're the one who noticed this first." Jace muttered.

"You came here, how?" Charlotte asked.

"After Clary drew some rune—"

"It was a portal." Clary and Simon interrupted Jace

"Okay, after Clary made the portal we exploded—"

"You exploded?" Tessa said her eyes wide.

"Well not really exploded, there was an explosion and then there was the darkness and then when we woke up we were all on the ground." Jace said scratching the back of his head.

"And?" Charlotte asked, her eyebrows knit together.

"And that's about it." Jace finished.

"Actually, that really isn't it. After we came to our consciousness we—"

"You. Jace was no help, nor was I." Simon interrupted Alex.

"Okay, I found the institute in the glamour but I was too injured to come here so I asked Jace to come." Alex added.

"You're telling me, you people came from the future after this young lady." Charlotte pointed at Clary, "made a portal to here?"

"Well that's why we're here, right?" The black hair girl noted.

"But then how did this young lady made a portal? She can't be able to do that." Charlotte said eyeing Clary.

"That's the question, how did we end up here? You made portals before and this never happened." Simon questioned Clary.

"I don't know. The power the angel gave—" Clary started but was interrupted by Jace.

"We haven't done the introductions; I think we should do it now." He said sharply and Clary looked as confused the rest of us. Why hadn't he let Clary continue the rest of her sentence? Angle what?

"Well then...let's start with you people." Charlotte said as she eyed Jace and Clary. They were hiding something from us.

"I'm Clary Fairchild." Clary said with a nod. Fairchild. She was some related to Charlotte from the future. That explained her red hair. Charlotte blinked then stared at Clary with new interest.

"I'm Isabella and that's my brother Alec." Isabella said pointing towards Alec and herself. So they were sibling? That's explains why they look so alike.

"It's actually Alexander but it's better if you call me Alex. And I'm sure you must have heard of the Lightwoods. We're Lightwoods." He added quietly.

"Lightwoods?" Tessa questioned, her eyes going wide while mine went as well.

"So you're the disgraced Lightwood's children?" I added with a smirk.

"William!" Charlotte yelled to me.

"Will stop." Jem said quietly beside me as he gripped my shoulder tightly.

"What? I'm saying the truth. They are disgrace to the shadow hunters and I'm sure there isn't a change in the future." I said with a casual shrug.

"Stop it Will!" Charlotte yelled as the Alec made a fist on his side while the Isabella one was sure to launch on me anytime.

"Will don't." Tessa said firmly and I just shrugged my shoulder looking bored.

"He is my parabatai." Jace said with his eyebrow raised.

"Well that must suck." I replied.

"Will. I need you to shut up." Jem said as his grip on my shoulder became more stronger.

"Since my parabatai is asking me I'll shut up, but really, thank the god that my parabatai isn't a disgraced one." I said with a smirk which caused glares from everyone.

"I'm sorry, he has a sharp tongue." Charlotte said apologizing.

"Well, that isn't new." Simon muttered.

"I'm really am sorry. He just acts that way." Charlotte said with her head down.

"I am in the room." I said annoyed. Charlotte disliked the Lightwoods as well. It's not my fault I exposed that while she stayed silent about it.

The vampire and the two siblings looked ready to kill me, while Clary gave me a disgusted look. Jace on the other hand looked more amused.

"Well since you hate the Lightwoods so much, you'll be surprised to see that one of your own kinds is a parabatai with the Lightwood." Jace said as he eyed me and I didn't back down.

"Meaning?" I said with my eyebrow raised.

"You are a Herondale, right?" He questioned and I stopped the urge to roll my eyes. Of course I am. I really was getting sick of that question.

"Yes I am." I said with a sigh.

"So am I." That got my attention. Everyone else looked confused as well.

"What?" I questioned, moving closer to him.

"I'm Jace Herondale." He said slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

Clary's POV

"This is the room you will be staying in" the red hair women said to me. I nodded my head but wasn't really listening to her. I was more worried about Jace. It had taken a long time for Jace to accept his own last name and blood but now that Will— his supposed ancestor— was in front of his own face, I was wondering how Jace would be taking that. After we found out Jace's lineage, I passed out again. My head still pained after making the portal. The red hair women told everyone to rest and that we will talk later after seeing my condition. I felt dizzy but, I didn't want to worry anyone any more. I had gotten everyone here and I was going to be the one to make sure we reached back home but I don't know when or even how. I don't have any strength to do anything beside the fact to sleep. What worried me was that Jace would have been on my side at times like this but he completely shut me off after he told Will about himself.

"If you need anything at all, Sophia will be there to attend to you." The red hair women said as she looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" The women said as she touched my shoulder gently and I tried to smile to her. I didn't want anyone to stress over me anymore.

"Yes I'm fine, just a bit tired." I said reassuringly.

"Rest, you need that." The women said concerned. There was something familiar about her. She made me feel comfortable. She was tiny but yet it seemed she was ferociously strong.

"Thank you...Um?" I said trying to know what to call her.

"I'm Charlotte. Call me that, please." She said with smile.

"Charlotte." I said with a nod.

"I need to go but remember if you need anything, feel free to call Sophia." She said lastly as she turned around picking up her olive colored dress slightly.

"Um... Charlotte?"

"Yes?" She said as she turned towards me again.

"Do you know where Jace is resting?" I asked.

She smiled at me and pointed at the far corner of the hallway at a big brown door.

"Thank you." I said as she smiled back at me before she turned around and walked down the long spiral staircase.

I questioned myself whether I should go to Jace's room now or after I rest but decided to go later. Knowing Jace he'll shut the door on my face if I were to go to him. He most likely wanted to be alone for a while.

I opened the door of my room, going straight to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I can't believe I already wrote six chapters by now! I am greatly pleasured if you took your time reading this fan fiction. I forgot to give my thanks to my reviewers who told me that they liked my story. So thank you so much. I hope after reading this, more will review as well. I really want to know how you guys feel about my story. This is the 6****th**** chapter! Enjoy! **

Tessa's POV

"Should I go?" I questioned Jem who sighed and smiled at me.

"I think you should stop pacing around in my room." He said his tone jokingly.

"But Will..." I said as Jem came near me and took my face in his hands.

"Tessa he is upset. He won't talk to anyone. He kicked me out and I'm his parabatai." Jem said as he looked at me with those silver eyes of his.

"But Will needs someone with him at this moment." I said stubbornly

"He does, but he's not allowing anyone in his room." Jem said with a sigh as I reached up to kiss him on the forehead

"Well he doesn't know me. I will make my way to him." I say more stubbornly this time making Jem laugh.

"Okay, go ahead." Jem said grandly, bowing down to me.

"Yes." I say as I deal in lifting my dress in a high manner and walk past him with a grin. He opened the door before I reached it and I laugh loudly.

"Don't come back to me saying I didn't warn you, because I did." Jem said as he kissed at the back of my hands and I smile.

"I won't." I whisper before he closes the door behind me.

As I walked across the hallway I see one of the Lightwoods, Alec, knocking at a brown door telling whoever is in the room to open the door.

"May I help you?" I say reaching near him.

"No. It's alright. Jace... He's not opening the door. That's it." Alec said as I looked puzzled.

"Why? Is he alright?" I ask worriedly. Alec opens his mouth to say something before Jace answers behind the doors.

"Oh ma'am, I'm quite fine. Tell the young man to leave."

"I'm older than you, young man." Alec mumbled.

"Oh go away. I don't want to talk. Let me rest like I'm supposed to." Jace said from the other side.

"But Jace, I know—"

"Ma'am, tell him to go away." Jace said as he interrupted Alec.

"Well, Jace I think if your friend wants to talk to you, you should open the door." I say as I cross my arms across my chest.

"Ah, I thought this pretty young lady would help me." Jace said sounding annoyed from the other side as I blushed slightly.

"This pretty young lady has a name, which is Tessa." I mumbled loudly.

"Alright then lady Tessa may you and Alec both get lost. I really need my beauty sleep." Jace answered, sounding a little amused.

"Let's go. He won't open the door." Alec said as he turned around and walked away to a door as he opened it and disappeared in it.

"That wasn't nice." I said with a frown. "He looked concerned about you and you told him to leave?" I say as I faced the door.

"I know he is concerned but he always is anyways. I need some time to myself then I'll come out." I hear Jace say, his tone tired.

"Open the door." I say as a reply. I hear great amount of sighs and stubborn lady comments as the door opens and Jace stands, placing his one arm on the door, blocking my entrance.

"Well… say something now that you made me open the door." He said eyeing me.

"Let me in. I don't like talking outside." I answered with my arms still crossed over my chest.

"Come in then, my lady." He says sarcastically and opens the door wider for me to enter.

"Thank you." I answer, ignoring his tone. As I entered, he leaned against the wall, examining his steel blade. He has blonde hair and blond eyes. How can he be related to Will? If I know Will, he right now will be looking for some sort of distraction to stay away from his thoughts.

"You're related to Will?" I say, giving up on hiding my curiosity.

"Well, if he is a Herondale, then yes." He says with a roll of eyes.

"He's stubborn." I say as I focus on him. He glances up to me, looking confused.

"He's stubborn, rude, mean, and inhumanly handsome. He acts as if he needs no one and loves no one but he will lay down his life for us." I say with smile remembering traits about him." When he comes down to protect anyone he will do the lowest of the low deed, and protect that person." I say as Jace eyes become soft.

"You're talking about Will?" He whispers and I nod my head.

"Is he...? Never mind it." Jace says as he looks down at the steel in his hands.

"He has a sharp tongue which gets him trouble way more then he needs to." I say as Jace smiles.

"That, I could relate to." He says with laughter and I relax. I thought my idea of talking about Will wouldn't go well.

"Are you...worried about him?" I ask knowing very well that Will is.

"I don't know. I'm... I have no idea how to explain it to you." He says softly and I ache to rub him on the shoulder but knowing I'm just a stranger to him I stop myself.

"Explain it to your love ones." I say gently and he nods his head.

"I need to go. Some else is locked in his room or." I say jokingly, hoping to brighten up Jace's mood.

"Will?" He questions and I nod.

"Well, he and I are more alike than I thought." He says with a shrug and I smile.

"If you need anything this lady Tessa is here." I say with a grin and he grins back.

"Of course, I'll come to you if I need anything lady Tessa." He says with a wink while I step out of his room as he closes his door. I blush at the wink he gave me before I focus on my way to Will.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the seventh chapter! Please enjoy it.**

Simon's POV

"Hello?" I spoke when the Will person kept on staring at me. I wasn't able to enter the inside of the institute by being dead and all that, So Charlotte — I think that's her name— showed me a room in the institute where I could enter. I made myself as comfortable as I can get when this Will fellow, showed up, staring at me intensely.

"You're in the sunlight but not burning to ashes?" He asked and then I realized his reason of staring.

"Umm... Stuff happened and I could go to in the sunlight." I answered sheepishly and his eyebrows rose.

"So the future vampires can go in the sun?" He questioned.

"No... I'm the only vampire." I answered; a little uncomfortably as his gaze made me feels like it was slicing through me.

"Care to elaborate more?" He said after a long silence and I sighed.

"Let just say I did something which made like this." I say with a dismissing shrug.

"And the mark?" He questioned and I flinched. I had tried to hide the mark with my hair.

"It's the Mark of Lilith's." I said slowly, hoping the topic drops. I had no plans of telling this Will person my life story of how I can walk in the sun or how I have the mark.

"Okay then… why or more like how did you get it?" He asked, looking surprised.

"I... Do you know Clary?" I questioned looking at him as he answered, "the red one?" I laughed a little and replied "yes the red one, she drew It." leaning back on the couch which I made my 'bed' to sleep before he came.

"How did she draw it?" He asked looking way too interested.

"How about you?" I say, changing the subject. He raised his eyebrow but stayed silent before opening his mouth once more. "I'm feeling excellent. Thank you." He answered sarcastically.

"I'm not asking about your health. Jace. Remember him? Hard to forget. Once you see what he calls "the handsome face" you tend to forget him less. Makes the girls go crazy." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Girls go crazy?" He questioned and I sighed.

"From my question, did you only hear that part?" I asked while he grinned.

"You're boring. I like to hear what I want." He answered with a shrug and I stopped myself from taking a flower's vase from the table to smash it on his head.

"You're just like him." I muttered as he walked towards the couch, sitting down across me.

"Like who?"

"Jace" I answered.

"Why? Do you think he's as handsome as me?" He questions with a grin.

"Both of you are so full of yourself." I answered, lying back down on the couch.

"He's prideful?"

"Oh. Totally." He looked so much like Alec, nothing like Jace.

"You sure you're related to Jace?" I question.

"Well maybe. I don't know." He said with a shrug and seemed to hesitate before he spoke again.

"You're from the future, right?" He said looking at me

"Well it seems like that." I answer back.

"Do you... do you know me?" He asked.

"Yeah I think I do. A black hair guy with blue eyes, who is so full of himself, and oh, he is related to Jace. Yeah, I know you. Met you today." I said sarcastically.

"No. I don't mean that. I mean... Have you ever heard about me...or Jem or any one of us in the future?" he questioned, looking hopefully at me.

"Well... I'm a downworlder. So I don't know much about shadow hunters family's lineage but Jace or Alec might. Why?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay then" I say with a sigh. He wanted me to answer his questions but when it came to him, he wouldn't answer. So I changed the question to the one I wanted to ask. "Why are you here?"

"Let see... Oh, I remember. I live here." He shot sarcastically and as I sat back down. He was sitting too close to me. I could partially smell blood from him.

"I do think you know what I mean and my question didn't mean that. Why are you showing so much interest in a downworlder?" I said, getting off the couch, standing against the wall, away from him. I had to stop myself from thinking about blood.

"Why? You don't want me here?" He said with an eyebrow raised.

"I want to know why you're here." I said, looking at him. "Aren't you a shadow hunter? You're supposed to be disgusted by me." He stared at me for a long time before he replied as he stretched his foot.

"Wanted a distraction and I found one. You got my attention from me the time I saw you. Those shadow hunters seem to care for you and it surprised me. It rare for a shadow hunter to like a downworlder, and liking a vampire is weirder. You're one of a kind." He said with a smirk.

"Why? Haven't you ever been friends with a downworlder?" I say, trying to ignore the fact he just called me a distraction.

"No. Not really. But if being grateful to a downworlder counts as becoming friends then I guess I am." he said thoughtfully.

"You're grateful to a downworlder?" I asked moving closer to him. He got me interested now.

"A warlock, Magnus—"

"Magnus?!" I said, interrupting him.

"Yes Magnus. Do you know him? He is a warlock." Will said quizzly, as he looked at my expression.

"Yes I do know him but how do you...?" I said confusedly.

"He's the one who I'm grateful to. He does has a crush on me but that's beside the point right now. Why do you look so surprised?" He questioned.

"Do you think you can do me a favor?" I said weakly.

"Nope, why would I do that?" He said with his smirk back on his face.

"I... It's complicated." I say looking at him.

"Well then start explaining. You know him from the future? So he's still around?"

"We know—" I started but got stopped as a brown hair girl came running in.

"Will! I was so worried! You weren't in your room and I searched everywhere in the institute. I thought you left again." The girl said as she flung herself at Will.

"Tessa" Will said awkwardly as he pushed her away from himself.

"I go away all the time. What's there to worry?" He said, taking few steps away from her, putting his hands through his hair several times.

"I... Charlotte told me he attacked." She said as she looked like she was getting embarrassed by what she had done few minutes ago. Her cheeks were pink.

"Who attacked?" Will said, walking towards her as he put his hands on her cheeks and made her face him.

Wasn't Tessa, Jem's fiancée?

"Mortmain" Tessa said in a whisper which I wouldn't been able to hear if it weren't for me being a vampire. Will's eyes went wide as he cursed and turned around moving so swiftly that I couldn't even see him. By the time Tessa screamed out for him, he was gone.

**I'm sort of out of idea. What should I do for the plot? Should I make Jace and the rest meet the past Magnus? I need ideas! Help me out, it'll be a big help if I can get some ideas to continue the story. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this is a late update, I'm sorry for taking a lot of time. I'll make sure that I can at least update once a week. If that isn't possible then once in two week. House chores and school is a bothersome routine. Without further delay, Enjoy! **

Charlotte's POV

"We have to do something. I'm not sitting around here. Mortmain is out there attacking and I need to stop him." I said, yelling in the library of the institute, where the clave meeting was happening.

"Darling, calm down. It's not good for the baby." Henry said as pulled me back down in my chair.

"The attacks of Mortmain's are happening but we don't know exactly where he is staying and where he is. How are we able to fight him? We all need to calm down and figure out a way." One of the shadow hunters spoke up.

I sighed and looked away from the faces on the table. There was a emergency meeting called after two shadow hunters were hurt by those mechanical creatures. I hadn't told anyone of the meeting beside Tessa who I talked to before the meeting started. She looked worried looking for Will and I was scared thinking he left the institute so I told her about the attacks, commanding her to keep Will in the institute. I also didn't tell the clave about those new shadow hunters. I didn't think the clave would believe the time travelling business.

"But we—" I started but the door of the library bust opened and I sighed. That could only be one person. Will.

"Charlotte! What happened? I heard there were attacks. You never talked about the clave meeting." Will said slowly as he walked towards me and the table of shadow hunters mumbled around.

"Will." I said, rising from my chair with a stiff look. I felt relieve to see him standing in front of me but at the same time he was not to interrupt the meetings. Actually he wasn't even allowed to attend them.

"Please excuse me." I said to the rest of the members as I half dragged Will away with Henry following my lead.

After we exited the library, I turned towards him. "You're not supposed to walk in meetings like that."

"Forget the damn meeting! What about the attack?" He asked, grabbing hold of my shoulder and shaking it.

"Will. It's nothing for you to worry about. The—"

"Nothing for me to worry about?! Of course it is. You need to tell me, did those creatures harmed any shadow hunter? I swear to kill each and every single one of them, if they did." Will said with such anger and hatred that it surprised me.

"Will stop, you're hurting her." Henry spoke up. He was right. The grip of Will was way too hard. It was paining me. He let go as the pain traveled across my shoulder.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I wasn't meanin—" Will said after he let go and shook his head in regret.

"It's alright. There were only two shadow hunters attacked and they were only injured. No one died. Will, we are trying our best to trace down Mortmain." I said softly as I lifted Will's face so he could look in my eyes for my determination to end all of this.

"Charlotte —" Will begin but was interrupted by Sophia who came.

"My lady, There is a warlock, I mean sir Magnus, outside the institute. He wants to talk to you." Sophia said breathlessness. She must have been running.

"Tell him I'm in a meeting and can't meet him until an hour." I answered as Sophia bowed down slightly and turned around when Will spoke.

"I'll meet him. I want to talk to him anyways. Came back from the meeting and talk to him as fast as you can. In till then, I'll try to keep him entertained until then." Will said, passing his hand over his hair as I nodded.

"Will…" I began but before I could even continue my sentence, Will disappeared from my sight. I really hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid out of anger.

—


	9. Chapter 9

**The ninth chapter! Enjoy. (Please, please review. I won't be able to know if you like it or not.**** ) :****)**

Clary pov:

"Open the door Jace. Open it!" I said banging on his door. I was knocking on the door quite a while. I had drifted off and when I woke up, I went straight to Jace but he on the other hand wasn't opening the door.

"Jace!" I yelled, unable to control my anger now. No response came. Now I didn't care what he's doing in the room, I'm so going to barge in.

I opened the door and stepped inside and then what was there for me? No one.

"Jace?" I whispered this time walking around his room. The bed was messy and Jace didn't keep his bedroom even the tiny bit messy unless in some emergency and seeing the bed it seemed as if he got off his bed in hurry. His ring was there as well. The Herondale's ring.

I ran out the room calling his name for a while before some hands grabbed me and pulled me inside a room.

The room was dark but I could have recognized the face anywhere, dark or no dark, it was Jace.

"Jace? What are you doing? You weren't in your room and..." Jace covered my mouth and pointed at the wall. There was a window there and he pointed me to look there.

"Ssshhh, don't ask questions.'' He whispered and I frowned at him.

Looking down the window I saw what he was looking at. Magnus was standing. He was standing and talking to that boy related to Jace. Will.

"That's Magnus right?" I whispered but all Jace did was glare at me to shut up. He was trying to eavesdrop on them.

After what seemed hours, Magnus and Will walked away and Jace cursed. I couldn't hear a word they were speaking and I doubted for Jace to have heard anything.

"That's Magnus right?" I questioned and Jace nodded as he sat down in some old fashioned couch. He made place for me so I sat along with him, our hips touching. "He looked different. He has long hair and he was actually was wearing some sort of decent clothing." I muttered and Jace grinned slightly.

"Yes, that's our Magnus."Jace said as he got up and I did the same.

"Why were you here?" I questioned when I recalled the reason I came for, I was looking for him.

"I was sleeping when I heard some shouting voices. I got up." He said with a dismissing shrug. I woke up for the same reason. Will's and Charlotte's voices were the reason of my awakening.

"How did you-"

"Looking for you and Alec, I ended up in this room and then I glimpsed Magnus fluttery magic stuff from this huge window." He answered to my half spoken question.

"Do you think he's our Magnus, I mean our century Magnus or is that-" I stopped my sentence in the middle. Of course that wasn't our Magnus. I was desperate for some feeling of home. I wanted someone's help, someone to help me with my portal problems. Magnus knew how to make portals but I was afraid if this Magnus will help us. He didn't even know who we are. Why would he help some strangers?

"I'm sure he's not our Magnus." Jace answered. He tucked back a strand of hair behind my ear. It had managed to escape my messy bun.

My eye's fell on his lips and his on mine and slowly. His one hand was on my back while the other pulled my waist closer to him. I didn't know how or when our lips went crashing together but when I tiptoed towards him, he brought down his lips to me. He kissed me with such passion that I felt my knees go weak. Next thing I knew, I had him fallen on the couch with me on top.

"Now aren't you getting a little too desperate? Pushing me on a bed?" He whispered in my ears, his voice sending shivers down my spine.

"Not a bed. It's a Couch. I tripped and that's because of you. You're so tall. "He traced my cheek, looking amused and incredibly hot. Only Jace could look hot with a stupid clumsy girl on top of him.

"Clary," he whispered again, clearly getting the pleasure to tease me but this time I kissed him hard on the lips. I was going to go crazy with him so close. Now look who was desperate. He kissed me back with such force that I thought my lips were bleeding now. He managed to roll on top of me as I brought his lips back to mine.

Our kissed deepened and my hand tugged at his shirt to be removed. I felt him grin as he pushed me away slightly and took off his shirt and then pulled me closer than before. His hands had just touched my bare skin and his lips were doing its work in my neck when we heard someone coughed loudly.

I pushed Jace off me, my face turning into a very bright and red tomato. Jace looked annoyed and I sure felt the same. The darkness prevented me from seeing our intruder's face but I sensed who it was. Simon.

**I wanted to thank all the people for following or ****favoriting ****my story. I appreciate everyone who took their time to review as well. Thank you. Oh and I'm running out of ideas! Help me out please, IN NEED OF IDEAS! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry for the late update. Here's the story enjoy! **

Tessa pov:

"Where is Alec?" The black hair girl muttered beside me.

"He is supposed to be in his room which has to from one of these." I said pointing at some bedrooms in front of us.

"We already checked out these rooms." The girl said, swinging the door open and saying some sort of curse when she didn't find her brother. She did remind me of Gabriel. Thinking about him I remembered our training. He must be waiting for me. My training started at least an hour ago.

"I'm going to the training room. We can't find your brother here so hopefully he might be there." I was really hoping her anxious will go away once she sees her brother.

"Why in the world would he be there?" She muttered and looked straight ahead. She looked annoyed.

"We didn't find him here so he must be someplace else. I also have training to do. "I reassured her.

"You have training? Who teaches you? Is it Will?" She asked, seeming a little distracted. She kept on opening random door and poking her head inside the rooms.

"No it's someone else" I answer, pausing before I continue my sentence, "He is a lightwood." Isabella stopped the turned around to face me.

"Lightwoods are in this institute?"

"Oh no, Gabriel and Gideon come to train me and Sophia." I mutter as she repeats there name and then smiles a bright smile.

"I heard about Gabriel, we have painting of him back at the New York institute. Mom once showed me." Isabella said as she turned around and started walking but then stopped.

"Are you going to tell about us to them?" She asked, upon my reaching.

"I been commanded by Charlotte that I can't tell of you guys no matter what happens. We have to keep your presence a secret. The Clave already have a lot to deal. I don't think we should make you known to the Clave, we need to get you to go back to your own time." I answered.

"so you're not going to tell the clave on us?" She looked surprised and confused.

"No, we won't until Charlotte tells us to. Charlotte already is close to getting kicked out of the institute-" my voice shook at this as I struggled to continue without thinking about it, "we don't want to give them any more reason of not to believe in Charlotte. "

She looked at me, as if I'm a sort of puzzle which she is sorting out then she shrugged her shoulder, dismissing the topic. I walked ahead of her while pointing at things as I showed her around the institute. She asked me questions of how the clave is now, how they work and who has seats in the clave. We compared the clave from now and in the future. I told her how the clave weren't so eager to let women as leaders and that's was the reason why Charlotte is on the urge of getting kicked out. She seemed surprised at this particular behavior of the clave and raged with anger. She asked me of what the now days shadow hunters focus on and who were troubling us. Were the fairies still at our nerves, troubling us, or were the vampires at this century any different. How were the warlocks and what about werewolf? That's when I silenced myself. She waited for my answer and then I told her everything. Of how Mortmain wanted me, of how he attacked us, of our battle which we encountered. What I didn't tell her was of my power of changing into people or of Will's curse or Jem's sickness. What reason Mortmain wanted me for. All I told her about was who Mortmain was and what he was planning. She was silent as I explained her; at times when I spoke she seemed to heat up in anger then closed her eyes. She looked confused at times and I was sure she knew I was hiding a lot of stuff from her. She did seem annoyed but she didn't speak of that, nor did she question me. When I mentioned Magnus, her eyes lit up but she didn't interrupt. An hour passed while we were just talking and I remembered my training again. I hurried past as she followed my lead.

"Isn't the training finished if you're late?" She asked.

"Hopefully Gabriel might be waiting and didn't leave already." I answered, picking my dress up as I ran down the staircase. My foot got stuck in one of the steps and I trembled down and I screamed. I waited for myself to feel the rough carpet of the stairs and feel the bruises I was going to get but instead all I heard was a huge intake of breath which I was positive that it came from Isabella and the steady arm around my waist.

"Steady, Tessa, steady. You'll fall and crack your head and I dare say I do want to see that but not with you involved, I mean I do want to see cracked heads but yours won't do." Will whispered in my ears as I looked up to him. He was raising an eyebrow and I pulled away from him.

"Thank you." I muttered as I straightened my dress and he just stared at me.

"You're most welcome. Take care Tessa, we can't afford you to die especially if it you were to die with cracked head, Jem will grieve for the rest of his life. Where were you headed in a rush anyway? "He asked, and I thought for sure I saw a flicker of concern in his eyes but that was quickly replaced by curiosity.

"My training. I was busy talking to Isabella when-"

"Ah, she's the Lightwood right?" He asked, eyeing her up and down. Isabella walked down few more steps when she reached eye level with Will.

" Yes I'm one the Lightwoods." Her eyes full of challenge. Will just smirked at her and then turned to me.

"He's gone. I just bothered him enough for him to kill me, which I might say would never happen." He answered, with self-satisfactorily and winked at Isabella then seeing her angry he added, "Poor Lightwoods, always so weak." I seriously thought Isabella will stab him this moment.

"You think I'm weak? How about we have a battle?" Isabella asked so suddenly that both Will and I looked at her surprised. Will looked was getting entertained.

"A battle?"

"Yes a battle. A fight. You against me. We'll see then who is stronger than who and who's weaker, or are you to scar-"

"I'm ready. I might warn you, don't start crying like a lady later." Will answered and Isabella smiled in such a dangerous way that it sent shivers down my spine.

"I have nothing ladylike in me." She whispered, close to his ears and Will's grin grew wider. I looked at both of them and all the plans I had of them cancelling their little battle were gone. Things were going the wrong way and if one didn't stop these two, they'll end up killing each other. I think it was time to find Jem, for he was the only one who can reason with Will, and Isabella's brother Alec who I hoped can stop this worthless fight.

**I first want to thank everyone who reviewed this story or even just read it. Many people asked me to make Alec and Magnus meet and to tell the truth I was going to do that. Magnus had to be in my story anyway (A shadow hunter story without him isn't a story for me!). Right now the story is basically going slowly and I'm quite not sure what reason will be enough to make Magnus agree to help Clary and the rest. I'm just wondering who do you think is stronger, Will or Isabella? I'm going with Will (but that might be because I'm his fan) but I need other people opinions. I also wrote another story called The shadowhunter heroes. A crossover of Percy Jackson and The mortal Instruments. I hope everyone read it and enjoys it. Don't forget to review! **

**PS.** **dauntlessofthesea**** I would like that but I think they ended up in the past century and I'm quite sure they used to dress up more modesty. The TMI characters also didn't bring an extra pair of clothing so the clothes they would get will be from the TID character and I'm frankly sure Tessa doesn't own any clothing like that. (Wait was there clothing like that even existed at that century? but I would like a Jace shirtless…) Anyway thank you for reviewing and reading my story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry to those who read this story like one day ago and didn't understand it. I switched it around with the other story I was writing. Made a mistake and I'm sorry for the confusion. This is the real story plot. I don't own any characters but I do own this plot. The characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Simon's pov

"Why are you outside?" A voice questioned me and I turned around.

"I wanted fresh air." I answered back to Alec who was standing, wearing all black." How about you, why are you here?"

"Same here. I guess I wanted fresh air. I can't wait to go back home." Alec muttered, kicking some dirt.

My mind played few scenarios," What if you go back home and find out you went way to ahead in the future? Or you found out that all your loved ones are dead or maybe we are stuck in this time forever? "I asked. He just stared at me and I managed to say, "What? Just stating a possibility, stuff like this happens in time traveling movies."

He shook his head and said something under his breath which I caught few words and I would like to say weren't pleasant.

"So anything about Jace and Clary? Where's Isabella? "Alec asked and I snorted.

"Jace and Clary are enjoying their time here. Caught them kissing in a dark room." I answered; turning a slight shade of pink and he paused from picking up trash from the ground and looked at me.

"Are you serious? Actually I don't think I want to know anything thing unnecessary so tell me about Isabella? Where is she? I haven't seen her-"

"Excuse me!" Someone yelled behind us and we both turned around facing a brown hair girl running towards us. Tessa was her name if I recall.

"Mr. Lightwood?" She gaped as she took a huge intake of breath.

"Umm yes?" Alec asked, seeming a little embarrassed by getting called so formally.

"You're sister, Isabella is facing off Will." She continued, while Alec and I looked at each other for few seconds and then looked at her blankly.

"Isabella is fighting Will in the training room. Jem at the moment is trying to stop each other from killing, but anything can happen. You need to control your sister. "Tessa explained clearly and this time we didn't waste a moment. We bolted looking for Isabella. She ran behind us to tell us the direction to the room they were facing off. I didn't understand a thing she said but Alec looked like he understood and so I followed his lead.

Clary pov

"Where is everyone?"I inquired, facing Jace.

"Rat face is going to be somewhere here; after all he interrupted us at our business." Jace mumbled and I turned a shade of pink. That sure was embarrassing.

"You're going the wrong way! I said right not left." Someone yelled behind us as we both turned around. Alec and Simon were running with the brown hair girl behind them. Tessa.

"We turn right, okay we get it." Simon yelled back as they ran past us and then Simon paused. He turned around and looked at me as if noticing me standing here for the first time. He watched me for few seconds until Tessa stopped beside me from running and caught her breath then picked up her pace. Simon waved at me then caught up with Alec who ran ahead without even pausing to notice us. Jace seemed stunned and then he started to run, almost catching up with Tessa. I looked at them, and then followed their heels.

**Thank you for everyone following and reading this story but imagine if each and every reader was to review how good will that be? Please review and tell me how you think the story is going on. What should I correct and what should I add? Thank you to those who reviewed. It makes an author's day! **


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been almost a year and I hadn't updated, I am sorry for that. I was honestly not thinking about continuing this at all but here I am. I hope you guys will enjoy this, I'll try my best to update it regularly from now on. Please read and review! Tell me what should I do next, tell me the places where I should fix my mistakes. I'll really like to know. Thank you! Please Enjoy! **

Clary pov:

By the time I reached up to the guys, Alec was already there talking to Isabella.

" Isabella stop, I don't care if he started it, you are not going to continue it by fighting him." Alec said with his hands crossed, and a frightening looking glare pointed at Isabella.

" And exactly who are you to command me?" Isabella yelled back, moving her hair away from her face.

" Stop it guys, Izzy stop." Jace said coming around to both of them, in one corner Alec and Jace were trying to get Isabella to understand that no fighting will be happening, while in another corner of the room it seemed Will was getting his share of lecture from Jem and Tessa.

I went up joining Jace and Alec, Isabella just stayed silent now and let the guys talk as she just exclaimed her nail. Simon was watching her from the corner of the room, silently.

" Fine I get it, I won't happy?" Isabella said with a shake of her head and rolling her eyes. Alec did actually looked happy and relieved. Jace just gave a single nod of his head to her.

" He's a jerk" Izzy muttered to me later as we walked away from the room after Isabella had given enough dirty look for a lifetime to Will. He just smirked at her and raised a single eyebrow at her.

" Ignore him, how did you even end up fighting with him?" I muttered back to her, she just gave me a sigh and started recalling how she and Tessa were walking and talking. She told the stuff Tessa told her to me and I listened to her quietly.

"It looks like it's going very bad for these people", she muttered. I laughed and turned around towards her "it must have not been too bad I mean, if Jace got born and the Lightwoods are still intact, and I am sure the Blackthornes are pretty alive as well in the future meaning they must have survived one way or so huh?" She looked at me as if I gone crazy, so I sighed and thought about something else. Magnus... he was in this century and he had been helping out Will and his friends. I did see Magnus and Will talking and he seemed friendly enough to them so couldn't they just ask Magnus help? She thought about this and decided to ask the others about this. she looked up and saw Simon heading their way.

"hey Simon looked like he wanted to talk to you, and he's coming this way so I'll be leaving okay?" I say, trying to hide an obvious smile as Isabella just frowned for maybe a sec then said okay back to me.

As I was leave I see the both of them talking, laughing silently to myself I walk back to where Jace and Alec were standing and talking.

"So you are telling me Magnus was talking to Will"

" Well yes" Jace replied with a shrug of his shoulder.

" I think Magnus did mention Will to me more than once" Alec muttered looking a little angry. Jace just gave him a long stare then turned around to face me as I reached towards them.

" What happened" I said looking back and forth between them.

" Magnus happened" Alec muttered, before moving away from us. I just stared at him as Jace walked more closer to me.

" What's with him?" I whispered, looking towards Alec.

" Don't know, maybe he has a bad case of mood swing I guess." Jace replied back to me and I just gave him my are you kidding me look. He just grinned at me, I rolled my eyes.

" Honestly, Jace I was thinking we should talk to Magnus of this time to help us out"

" Yeah, I was thinking the same actually" Jace replied while caressing his forehead with the tips of his fingers.

" So...?"

" So I think we should tell Charlotte to let us meet up with Magnus Bane."

I smiled at him and he just gave me a half smile, he looked back up at Jem, Tessa and Will on the other end of the room.

Jem's Pov

" Why do you keep on doing these type of stuff, it's like you want Charlotte to get angry at you Will"

" When is she not angry at me?", Will said as an answer and I just sighed, there was no way to explain Will about anything.

"They need to go back in their time" Tessa said as an attempt to change the topic, Will looked at her relieved.

"oh I couldn't argue better" Will muttered and I just ignored him and asked how? Tessa opened her mouth than closed it. Will looked bored. I was tired and just wanted to rest in my room.

"Tessa will you help me to my room please?" I ask, not hiding from them that I truly wanted to rest now. Tessa gave one startled look at me then few worries line crossed her forehead as she replied Of course and offered to help me up, I told her I just wanted to have her company and not to make her guide me upstairs. I could walk myself. She frowned at me but said nothing. Will just looked away from both of us.

" I'm going outside for a while," Will muttered to us before leaving us but I caught his arm before he can go.

" I don't need more of the drug" I say to him, but all he gives me is a blank stare before shaking my hands off him and moving away.

" He's gonna be getting it anyway," I mutter to Tessa who was looking at Will's retreating figure. " he never listens to me does he?" I say with attempt of humor but Tessa looks at me so serious that my smile melts off my face, " Do you have any left?"

The smile is gone now, " No" is the only answer I give then turn around and walk away, she hurries behind me. I walk up to my room, walking past Alec who is just muttering things to himself in the corner. I open my door and wait for Tessa to step in, she looks around my room for few seconds then turns around to face me. She really looks like an angel. With the light shining at right angle of her face. She smiles at me and walks up to my Violin and tilts her head as if for an invitation. I laugh and take the Violin from, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek first. She smiles brightly, I laugh more. I sit down with my Violin and start playing Chopin now, the music began with softness and built to a crescendo, one that would wring every ounce of energy, sweat and concentration out of me, leaving me too exhausted to feel the yearning for the drug that plucked at my nerve endings like fire. I closed my eyes as I remembered what my father once said "I played it for my bride, and one day, you will play it for yours." I had at that time thought that I will never be getting married, and now look at me. I smiled to myself as the music ended. Opened my eyes to see Tessa, her eyes closed as she leaned on my shoulder. She looked beautiful. It was hard for me to wait till my wedding night at times. She opened her eyes when she realized the music will not be played again and looked up at me startled to have her caught like that. She smiled slowly and then I couldn't help it. I kissed her with all the passion I had in me. She replied back with the same force, not going weak on me. I loved her to every ounce of cell in my body. I never understood how we managed to be laying in each other arms so fast but it seemed so perfect, so natural that I couldn't stop smiling. Then the knock came and Isabella voice on the other side of the door, saying Charlotte was asking for us. I got up as a blush crept up on Tessa face and I laughed loudly in after days. She looked up confused at me then started laughing as I helped her up from the bed and we both walked to the door.


End file.
